


you & the moon & neptune got it right

by intertwiningwords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), AU, Actor!Jeremy, Crossover, F/M, Multi, NYC, and they were roommates!, idk what else to tag thissssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: now i'm shining brightor, jeremy and zoe move in together.





	you & the moon & neptune got it right

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by many, many things. shoutout to my friend wyatt for making me start shipping this obscure rare crossover so that the only way i can have content for it is to make it my goddamn self. also i might literally be making this up but i'm 90% sure mike faist told a story that this is basically how he met his girlfriend. oh, and that amazing video of will connolly and laura dreyfuss singing bright by ecosmith.  
> ANYWAY i doubt anyone is actually gonna read this but if you do, ENJOY and please start shipping this thanks bc i will gladly write more for it.

Jared and his boyfriend Michael were planning to drive to New York City and see Michael’s friend in some Broadway play he was in. She hadn’t been to the city since she was about twelve, so obviously Zoe agreed to go. She found herself squished in the back seat of a car with a few strangers, Jared up front with Michael, who was driving.

Rich, a short yet muscular guy with dyed fringe sat to her left, and a girl named Brooke with wavy blonde hair sat on her right. The drive wasn’t very long, and they listened to tons of good music to pass the time. Some pop, some rock, some Broadway, some rap. It was a good mix of genres for a good mix of people.

The whole thing was a surprise for Jeremy. He had no idea his friends were coming to see him, and they were ecstatic to see his reaction. Zoe almost felt guilty that she, a stranger, was tagging along. But when they saw the skyscrapers and city lights, she didn’t care. She loved the city, the fast-paced bustling vibe and the theatres with beautiful marquees and all the stupid tourist attractions she visited with her parents as a kid.

They got there much earlier than they needed to and having booked no hotel as they didn’t really think that far ahead, they decided to wander a little, checking out shops along the way. They stopped at a pizza place for dinner, because how do you go to New York and not get pizza?

“This is fucking incredible,” Jared practically moaned.

They all nodded in agreement.

As seven rolled around, they started making their way back to the theatre. They had front-row mezzanine seats and a perfect view of the stage. Zoe was so excited. She’d seen Wicked last time she was there and had to put up with Connor huffing and shaking his leg beside her through the whole show. She still loved it though. But she was excited to see something without her brother’s exasperating presence beside her.

She flipped through the Playbill, her hands still a little cold from the wind outside. The first page she stopped to gaze at was the cast. ‘Jeremy Heere’ was the second name listed, and holy shit was he good looking. He had this dorky vibe even from the black and white headshot, and Zoe was even more excited to meet him than she had been before.

Chatter began to die down as the lights dimmed. It was a no intermission show, so Zoe was thankful she peed before sitting down. She made sure her phone was shut off and turned her full attention to the stage.

An hour later she was on her feet, clapping and cheering for an eccentric cast of talented people taking their bows on stage. They all exploded in cheers when Jeremy took his bow, and even from far away, she could tell how hard he was smiling.

The plan was to wait at the stage door and surprise him there. Zoe wrapped her scarf around her neck as they pushed out the theatre doors. They got a good spot right by the barricade. One girl who played a smaller character came out first. She had the sweetest smile and a pretty signature.

“You were amazing,” Zoe told her.

“Aw, thank you, that’s so sweet,” the girl replied, putting a hand over her heart.

Brooke seemed especially flustered by the girl’s beauty. It was pretty damn cute. Zoe secretly hoped Jeremy could set Brooke up with her somehow.

Lucky for them, Jeremy was the second to come out. He looked so much taller in person than he had on stage. And even more fucking attractive, if that was even possible. Now it was Zoe’s turn to grow flustered. Jeremy looked up to see them, and the smile that appeared on his face could only be compared to a kid on Christmas morning. His whole face lit up, and he looked adorable.

“What are you guys doing here?!” he cried, reaching over the barricade to pull Michael into a humongous hug.

“To see you, of course!” Rich replied, reaching for his own hug.

“You should have told me, it’s f..freezing out here, I could have brought you b..backstage so you didn’t have to wait-”

“We wanted to surprise you!”

Zoe was shocked to hear his stutter. He did a good job of hiding it when he was in character. It was endearing as hell though, and she was glad he didn’t bother hiding it offstage.

“This is Jared,” Michael said.

Jeremy shook Jared’s hand and gave him a hug, telling him that he better treat his best friend right, making Jared laugh.

“And that’s my friend, Zoe,” Jared added.

She locked eyes with Jeremy. Oh, those pretty blue eyes.

“N..nice to meet you, Zoe!” he said with a grin, extending his hand.

“You too! You, uh...you were incredible tonight,” she managed to say, shaking his hand and lingering a little too long before pulling away. She hoped he’d assume the blush on her cheeks was simply because of the cold.

“Let me finish up here and we c..can go out for drinks or something?” he suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and backed off to watch him sign Playbills. Zoe observed him carefully; the way he interacted with the people. Some were teenage girls with obvious crushes on him, some were older couples who were clearly on a date. He was polite to everyone, took selfies, signed programs, and smiled. As someone who seemed so nervous and jittery, he had a way with people.

After he was done, they walked a few blocks to some Irish-themed bar. Jared and Michael were tipsy and on the dance floor within thirty minutes. Rich and Brooke were swept up in a crowd of attractive strangers, leaving Jeremy and Zoe standing side by side.

“S..so, how do you know Jared?” he asked, having to raise his voice over the bustling of the bar.

“We went to school together,” she replied. “What about you and Michael?”

“Best friends since diapers,” he said, a fond smile curling on his lips. It was sweet.

“That’s really nice. What brought you to New York?”

“I always really loved a..acting, but I was too shy to do it in high school until my junior year! We did some weird zombie-apocalypse AU of A Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

“That sounds incredible. Truly what Shakespeare would have wanted!” Zoe joked.

Jeremy laughed, and it was a sweet, high-pitched sound that sent her heart fluttering in her chest.

“I moved here to live out the whole s..starving-artist thing, and I was a swing for a few off-Broadway things before I g..got this job.”

“That’s so cool! I wish I could live here,” Zoe sighed, leaning back against the wall with her drink clutched to her chest. “I know it sounds lame and edgy, but I’d love to just live in a shitty shoebox apartment and play guitar in Penn Station for tips if that was a reliable lifestyle. I could never afford to live here, I’d need a roommate for sure.”

“I’ve actually been l..looking for a roommate,” Jeremy said, and if it weren’t for the dim lights of the bar, Zoe would swear he was blushing a little.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean I k..know we just met so I’m sure that’s weird to say but I was just-”

“How much would rent be if it was split?”

“I- What?”

“How much?”

“$800 each?”

Zoe smiled. “I’ll keep you in mind for a potential roommate then.”

A few drinks later they all made their way back to Jeremy’s apartment. He apologized profusely for the mess, but he hadn’t been expecting them so why would he have cleaned?

“You guys can sleep in my b..bed if you want,” he offered to Michael and Jared, which they gratefully took. Rich and Brooke took the couch, Zoe curled up in an armchair, and Jeremy laid down on the floor like a gentleman.

It wasn’t ideal, but after a long drive and a crazy night, they all fell asleep quickly and easily.

Sadly after grabbing breakfast the next morning, they had to be on the road back home. They each gave Jeremy big hugs before leaving, and when Zoe stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat, she found a napkin inside that said; ‘Text me sometime? - Jer’ followed by his phone number.

She couldn’t help but grin as she entered the number in her contacts. She’d text him the minute they got home, but she didn’t want to seem too eager.

 

***

 

A few months later, Zoe and Jeremy had been talking every day. She was finished with school and ready to make some impulsive decisions. Not only did she cut her hair and give the indigo streaks another try, but she broke the news to her parents that she was thinking of moving to New York City. 

They took it surprisingly well, their youngest daughter moving to another state.

They drove her up with all her shit shoved in boxes in the backseat. Even Connor came and though he tried to hide it, he definitely was upset to see his little sister go, and he gave her a hug before they left. It made her incredibly happy.

Jeremy insisted on sleeping on the couch and give Zoe the bedroom, despite how much she protested. 

“You’re gonna have to show me around,” she said, pulling her hair out from its bun.

“Absolutely,” he grinned. “I like your h..hair like that. The blue, I mean.”

“Oh, thanks!”

As promised, he decided to take her on a little tour of the surrounding area. There was a pizza place and a Starbucks on seemingly every block, artists selling their work everywhere she looked, and an unreal amount of dogs.

She fucking loved the city.

“Do y..you wanna go out and maybe meet some of my friends tonight? Celebrate your new start?” Jeremy asked.

“I’d love that,” she replied.

Sweet as ever, Jeremy helped her dig through all her boxes to find her makeup and something nice to wear. She curled her hair and threw on a yellow dress and her jean jacket.

Jeremy was in skinny jeans and a button-down shirt as they walked to the bar. Another thing Zoe loved was how everything felt within walking distance, even if it was a decent walk away. The time you’d spend waiting for a cab wasn’t worth it when you could just walk there faster.

Jeremy’s friends were lovely. Most of them were from the cast of the show Zoe had seen him in that winter. There was one girl, Christine, with short black hair who could not seem to keep herself away from Jeremy all night though, and Zoe wasn’t sure why it annoyed her so much.

“So...Are you and Christine…?” she asked when they were heading back home later.

“Oh, no,” Jeremy laughed. “We dated in high school, but we’re just good friends now.”

“Oh.” Now she felt silly for getting jealous. Why should she be jealous at all? It wasn’t like she had a crush on him or anything. Ugh. Maybe she was just drunk. “It’s nice that you guys are still close though!”

“Yeah.”

Zoe got into bed without changing out of her dress, pulling a blanket over herself, and for some reason, wishing the other side of the bed wasn’t empty. Maybe wishing that Jeremy was there.

Maybe she really was just drunk.

 

***

 

Though she’d never been that far from home before, Zoe was surprisingly comfortable in New York. She got used to the quick-paced atmosphere, learned to not be phased by the weird and sometimes troubling things she saw, and figured out the Subway.

And the apartment was even easier to adjust to. It felt like home so soon after moving in.

Sometimes she forgot she wasn’t alone, and she would walk out into the living room in the morning in her underwear and an oversized t-shirt to grab coffee. She never really noticed how red Jeremy’s face got when she did that. 

They sang stupid duets on their guitars together and stayed up late on the fire escape to talk and sometimes smoke. It felt so stereotypically cheesy and straight from a movie. Zoe loved every second of it.

The best part was their movie nights. They’d order pizza and curl up on the couch in their pajamas, scrolling through Netflix until they found something that looked either really good or hilariously bad.

It was some shitty two-star horror movie that caught their eye that night, and when it ended, Zoe seriously regretted their decision. For such a bad movie, it still managed to be freaky as fuck. Still, she had to play it cool.

Except she couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t often phased by movies, but there was something about it that had really struck a nerve and set her on edge.

So, after maybe ten minutes, she went back out into the living room to find Jeremy still very much awake as well.

“Did that movie f..freak you out too?” he asked.

She nodded.

And then they both laughed. They were adults for fuck’s sake, why did it affect them so much? At least they both knew they weren’t alone.

“Do you wanna come sleep in the bed with me?” Zoe asked. “For protection, obviously.”

“So that the demon will kill me first?”

“Exactly.”

But he agreed anyway, and they spent the first few minutes laying on complete polar opposites of the bed in silence, slowly dawning on each of them how awkward they were making the situation.

“When did you start learning guitar?” Zoe asked.

“About two years ago,” Jeremy replied. “W..what about you?”

“I’ve been playing as long as I can remember. I think I got my first guitar when I was eight.”

“N..no wonder you’re so good at it.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that. 

Zoe wasn’t quite sure how it happened. One moment they were just talking, and the next, they were kissing. As if all the feelings they’d each been ignoring for so long finally spilled out. Jeremy’s lips were slightly chapped, but she didn’t mind. 

All the fear of demons that started the whole situation was forgotten as kissing turned to more, and Zoe fell asleep with her head on Jeremy’s chest.

She no longer had to wish for the other side of the bed to be filled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
